You Give Me Fever
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: Takes place S4- Lilith and Crowley rise an unbelievable force that plans to wipe out all of the human-kind with a deadly pathogen making everyone into the living dead. Now, Dean must work together with his brother and untrustworthy Ruby to stop the diease


So, this is my first Supernatural story so be nice? :) Any who, I just finished watching the season episode, "Abandon All Hope...." last week when Ellen and Jo died! Omg! Wasn't that just horribly sad? So, it kind of inspired me to write this story in a way, although my story takes place within season four. I liked the idea of zombies and I put this in the story, hope y'all enjoy it! Remember, first chapters are always boring, so be patient. Please with a cherry on top?

Without further ado,

**You Give Me Fever**

Chapter 1 "Brothers Apart"

* * *

Dean parked his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala—referred to as the "Metallicar". Having been passed down to him by his father, it is Dean's most prized possession. As the two brothers sat and stared at the neon sign hung low off the motel roof, the unwanted silence plagued them. Recent events only drove them away from each other even more than before. Still clenching on to the rim of the steering wheel, his jaw tensed. "Sammy, we need to talk some time. We may not have this 'brotherly' relationship like before but the world is ending. All lives are at risk and we're standing in between the war against angels and demons," he explained. "Working together seems like the only idea."

Sam Winchester looked out the window, ignoring his brother's lame attempt. They couldn't work together; it was just too hard not to fight. "Let's just get a room, rest and continue tracking down Lilith tomorrow morning." insisted Sam. Upon opening his door, the loud screech of the hinges echoed throughout the foggy night. The two brothers approached the main desk with emotionless faces. The haggard woman stood up at the sight of the two men. She smiled and put her cigarette into the tray, grabbing a key off the wooden hooks.

"What did you tell your girlfriends this time?" she asked. Dean's eyebrow arched.

"Pardon me?"

The owner took another puff from her cigarette and widened her smirk. "I get a lot of guys sneaking in her with each other to do the deed. They usually all have very different and unique explanations they tell their girlfriends."

Sam and Dean looked at each other awkwardly and back at the woman. "There's nothing like that between us, we're brothers." Dean replied. The woman cackled, handing them a set of keys.

"That's a new one," she had said. "Have fun!"

After Dean and Sam chose their motel room, they locked the doors and checked out the windows. They wanted to lay low from any more of Lilith's demons, who were spying on their every move. Dean enjoyed believing that Ruby was one of the menacing, demonic bitches that were on board with the evil plan. He pushed the seventies retro curtains back and turned to face Sam, who was pulling off his boots in silence. Dean wanted to break the 'not talking' stage but he was interrupted by a loud knock on their door. Sam looked at Dean then to their front door. Lifting his shirt, Dean pulled out a knife that was wedged in between the belt wrapped around his jeans. Shimming across the room, Dean and Sam approached the door. The knocking continued to get louder and louder until Sam pulled the door open to reveal a similar brunette demon, Ruby. "Sam, Lilith's in town with a new friend." she said walking into the motel uninvited.

"Thanks for knocking this time," Dean sarcastically added. "Can you ever come with good news? Actually better, never come."

"You do want to stop Lilith, don't you? She has new forces rising and it's crucial that we attack now before it's too late. Sam, are you going to come with me?" she asked in front of Dean. He stood in between them and pointed his weapon towards Ruby.

"You two aren't going anywhere with each other. You're poison to this operation and nothing but trouble. Lilith is only trying to lure us into her trap." he replied to her. Sam remained speechless behind his wonderfully built brother.

"Dean, I make my own choices, you can't make them for Me." snapped Sam as he walked beside Ruby. She grinned looking at Dean who was standing alone. She pulled the mysterious demon killing knife out of her shirt and held it tight.

"Lilith and a demon named Crowley are trying to open a seal with the aid of another demon." explained Ruby. Dean shook his head, waiting for more answers.

"Crowley, who in the hell is the douche?" he asked Ruby. She crossed her arms and looked at Sam.

"You two really need to catch up on your 'demons for idiots' book! The world is at the break of releasing Lucifer from his cage and you don't even know who Crowley is?"

"I-I didn't know-" Dean tried to say before being interrupted by Ruby once more.

"This is getting pathetic, honestly. Not getting into any detail, Crowley is the so called 'lover' of Lilith. Those two have been working together since the beginning of time. As a strong leader of the Crossroads demons, Crowley has the power to break deals. Another detail, the creature their looking to summon is unlike any other." Ruby told the brothers. With Sam by her-side, she has everything she needed for her end-game. Dean grabbed his bag, clothes and weapons ready to head off to battle once again. Lilith was breaking every seal possible before Dean and Sam stop her, Ruby was just getting in the way.

"Come on, we need to hurry before they complete the sacrifice." mentioned Ruby as they left the motel room.

"Wait, sacrifice?" asked Sam.

"Of course a sacrifice; how else would a rising of a demon work? It's always about the blood."

"What are Lilith and this Crowley guy exactly rising?" challenged Sam. Ruby looked down at the ground and back towards the two brothers.

"Something that will wipe out a global mass; his is worse than anything that has happened in this horrible world. Lilith and Crowley are looking to have global chaos by awakening Ami; carrier of diseases." Ruby explained. Dean and Sam looked at each other with lost looks.

"Ami, what is she going to do?" Dean questioned her. Ruby opened the impala's door and looked at Dean.

"Ever watched Dawn of the Dead?" asked she.

"Zombies?"

* * *

Very short, I know, but I like the concept. I will make the other chapters longer but I wanted to get this out to see if I can gather up some support. There will be Ruby\Sam and Dean\some other girl. I'm trying to make some characters in my head.

If you liked it and want to more, feel free to review by clicking the absolutely wonderful button below.


End file.
